Lost in Translation
by AliceCullensTwinENA
Summary: After moving in and being like family for many years one night after senior prom can change a lifetime. Until they all meet up again... Once again they all must endure eachother throughout College sharing a dorm. ALL of them.. Must read! For sure
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I haven't written in a while and that is because my computer had to go into the shop ! =(

**So I am writing this to you on a thousand year old computer that I want to throw out the window! (Luckily there are no windows in my basement) **

**Alice Point of View **

"Alice Brenna (yeah that isn't Alice's middle name but I needed to improvise) Cullen wake up this minute" That's my mom Esme. This is the fifth time this morning that she told me to wake up.

I decided that I wanted to no be grounded so I got up. I walked over to my closet and got a pair of soft black American Eagle jeggings and a long gray and white striped American Eagle sweater. ( see profile) You see I go to a catholic school (sorry to anyone of a different religion or what so ever). So once or twice a week I can dress down. (Usually you can't dress down at Catholic schools that much but I thought I could change it round.) I then grabbed a pair of flats because I cant wear heals at school… OR SANDELS!

I went into the bathroom that I shared with my other sister Bella. Sometimes people say we are twin but I can tell we are far far far FAR From it!

I decided to curl my shoulder length hair today.

I ran down and grabbed my coach purse (I had to save up because mom refused), my Gatorade, and a apple toaster struddle!

As I ran outside I went and knocked on my neighbor a.k.a. my real twin Rosalie's door.

Bella's Point of View

I got up the first time that Mom told me to get up unlike Alice. I walked to my dresser. Yeah emphasis on that. I have a largish dresser and Alice has the closet and the other large dresser. I usually just take the clothes that she wants to donate to good will.

But I just usually shopped from Kohl's or Target. I like to save my money. For books and stuff. That's why I have over two bookshelves. So in a way Alice and I split things evenly.

I grabbed a charcoal and black peasant girl top, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. No I'm not gothic. I grabbed a pair of coach tennis shoes.

I got a bagel with cream cheese and bacon and a can of Pepsi and I ran out the door. (My friend used to go to this Bagel place and get that. I would get the bagel and my other friend got a can of Pepsi)

I sat down on the steps and pulled out the latest book I was reading Uprising by Margret Peterson Haddix. It was amazing.

Emmett Point of View

I (insert bad word here) hate Monday mornings. Though now there are these new kids that go to our school. Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper. Alice already bothered those people on Thursday when they moved in. All she can talk about is her new 'sister' Rosalie.

I found out that all these Hale freaks are in my class. But sweetness Football try-outs tonight!

I walked into my closet, black hole, whatever you want to call it. I grabbed an American Eagle top (it smelled ok) and then I grabbed a pair of AE jeans.

Once I was dressed I went downstairs and I grabbed Orange juice, coffee (to go), a bagel with peanut butter, and an egg sandwich. Then I grabbed my snack for later which included lemonade, water bottle, ham sandwich, a small bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. AND M&MS. Then I grabbed some skittles. And A Lolly POP!

I walked into the garage and grabbed my football, and bike. I of course already had my backpack. Did I finish my homework Oh Well!

Edward Point of View

"Jaz, Jaz, Jasp, Jasp, Jasper, Jasper JASPER!"

"What"

"Hehe time to wake up."

I ran to the bathroom seeing that Rosalie had beet both of us there. I guess that means that we have to wait till after dinner.

Jasper Point of View

I was having the best dream. But now I don't remember because someone had to go and wake me up.

At first I hated the idea of moving here.

Mom had to go and talk to the creepy Cullens next door. Now they have to take us to school Monday and Wednesday. Then Mom will drive the Cullens Tuesday and Thursday. But whats worse is that we have to walk on Friday.

Rosalie Point of View

I ran into the bathroom and got into the shower. When I was done I got dressed in an American Eagle Denim Jean skirt, a gray American Eagle sweater top, and plaid pink and purple coach flats. . I curled my hair and applied little make-up.

My new chichi for life told me not ot wear lotos of make-up and so I didn't.

I met Alice outside while she was screaming hurry yp outside

_Hope you like I tried hard. Any comments acceptable I will take Burns flames or whatever. Anything please… _

_Next chapter will be a summary and then fast forward to senior prom… I know time flies. _

_Love and all _

_Alice_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…. Stephanie Myers does… **

**I do however Own this crazy plot line… **

_Bella POV _

"Good morning today Is Monday September 1, 2010 your announcer for today is Alice Cullen." I heard Alices voice ring over the announcements. " As a few side notes football tryouts are today at the field and volleyball tryouts are in the gym. May Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, and Edward Hale please come down to the office after announcements. Also please remember that all student council forms are do today… Thanks and have a great day" 

Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper got up and walked down to the office. When they came back we flowed with our normal schedule. At lunch I sat by Alice and Emmett like I usually do. Then Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper came over. 

"Alice do you and your family mind if we sit by you." Rosalie asked. I looked at Alice and nodded. 

Then I looked at Emmett it looked like his eyes could pop out. 

"So Um Rose this is my brother Emmett and my sister Bella" Alice choked out. Emmett wouldn't stop staring at Rose. 

"Hey I'm Bella." A guy with blonde hair looked over at me and gave me a crocked smile 

"Edward.. Nice to meet you. This is my brother Jasper." 

"Nice to meet you Jasper" he side glanced at me. 

"I think we should all trade cell numbers. You know just in case." Emmett finally piped up. So in our little circle we all traded phones and gave each other our numbers. 

_Emmett _

Holy moly Rosalie is hot. Maybe I should ask her to homecoming. Yeah except Ill text it to her. 

"Emmett. Did you know that Jasper and Edward will be playing football too" Alice piped up trying to make conversation. Well I guess we will find out just how good they really are later now wont we. 

I whipped out my phone in biology and texted Rosalie 

(Emmett bold. Rosalie Italics) 

**Hey Rosalie. Can I call you Rose. OR do u just prefer Rosalie. ~Emmett24 **

_You can call me whateve as long as its not Alie or Rosie~Rosalie3 (a.n. yes 3 is a heart) Cheer_

**R u going to cheer 4 the skool~Emmett24 **

_Of course why wouldn't I~Rosalie3 cheer _

**I don't know.. So um r u going to go to homecoming~Emmett24 **

_Yes… But I have no one to go with~Rosalie3 cheer _

**Want to go to homecoming with me?~Emmett24 **

_No Rosalie3Cheer _

**Why? Do you no what I said Emmettsad24 **

_Will you go to homecoming with me Rosalie3Cheer _

**YES Emmett24 **

_Now wat oh..ok then we will go shopping tomorrow cause homecoming is next weekend! Rosalie3Cheer _

I looked up at her and smiled. Oh wait now I have to go shopping. 

_Later that day at tryouts _

Coach worked us really hard but I think I got quarter back! So excited. Oh and Alice and Jasper are totally going out… And only a few more days till Bella and Edward I can see it now! 

**FORSHADOWING! Anyone know what that means? I think I might start having a word of the day! **

**Well anyway please review…. Critique and Review help the soul…Atleast so does peer editing… **

**Anyway babbling I kinda changed the direction… **

**Any questions PM me cause you already will review….**

**Love y'alll **

**ALICe **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT **

**Rosalie **

"Alice lets go I want to get my dress"

**Rewind 3****rd**** person **

A lot had happen in the past weeks.

Bella and Edward were now dating. Alice and Jasper were inseparable. Rosalie and Emmett were perfect for each other in every single way.

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all made the football team. Alice and Rosalie were cheerleaders, and Bella was head majorette.

Today Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were going homecoming shopping.

**Rosalie **

We arrived at the mall and I headed straight to DEB. That was where we got Bellas dress. It was a blue sapphire color. She didn't want anything short or extravagant so she got her dress and then grabbed a pair of silver rhinestone kitten heal sandles. She then left and met Edward at the music store.

Emmett decided that he wanted to help me but my dress. His first choice was a puffy sleave knee length dress. I shook my head and he laughed.

I walked over to the rack and grabbed a golden tulip color dress. With a cute pair of high pink heels.

Alice finally picked a pink dress and gold heels. We were finally finished.

"Babe can we please go to GameStop and buy Madden NFL 11." Emmett whined.

"Fine Emmett but then I want to grab a gift for My mom for her birthday"

We went to GameStop and bought Madden NFL 11.

"Ok Rosalie what did you want to buy for your mom." Emmett asked as we walked into Kay Jewelers.

Emmett was singing the every kiss begins with Kay song.

"The open hearts collection necklace. You can look around while I buy it."

**No ones point of view **

Emmett walked over to the rings. He picked out a promise ring. Size 7.

"Excuse me sir," He asked the clerk "Can you please have this engraved for me"

"Yes what would you like it to say?" The Clerk asked. "By the way my name is Royce"

"Oh hay I'm Emmett. Ok could you have it say 'to the one I love'"

**Ooooohhhhh snap… Hope you like it **

**Cool beans K bye **

**Love you **


	4. Dinner Party from that bad place part 1

**Ok so this chapter is about how they all split up. Its Part 1 and Part 2. Oh Im on face book now. Oh I'm watching the Golden Globes right now. And I am running on like 2 ½ to 3 hours of sleep. Babbling. Ok onward. And I also want to add that I might re write the first chapter. **

**Bella POV **

Something was going on with Alice. I just don't know what.

"Ali whats up" I asked one night.

"Something not good" she responded.

"Well you can tell me" I begged.

"Bella I might be pregnant"

"Alice what do you mean"

"Ok um well yeah" she said

"Does Jasper know" I asked

"No" she whimpered.

"Alice this is low. Especially from you. I except something like this from Emmett and Rosalie.

"Wait Alice I have an idea" I added.

"What"

"Lets plan a dinner party. Just the six of us" I explained.

**Alice Point of View **

We planned a dinner party for that night since our parents would be gone for the weekend. They left today, Thursday, and would be back Monday night.

I made shrimp scampi Jasper and everyone elses favorite.

At 7:00 the table was set. Everyone looked cute and presentable. (**See profile polypore to see pictures) **

At 7:15 the doorbell rang. I ran from the kitchen to get the door. Rosalie was standing there.

"Hey we bought a red velvet bunt cake with vanilla butter cream frosting" she smiled. Edward and Jasper walked in following.

"Rose!" Emmett boomed. Running down the steps. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Is that shrimp scampi I smell darlin" Jasper said in his southern accent.

"Sure is baby" I said.

Bella gave me a look. Tonight was going to be a long night. After eating a delicious dinner we all went to separate rooms.

_Let me know that I've done wrong,When I've known this all along,I go around a time or two,Just to waste my time with you._

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,Find out games you don't wanna play,You are the only one that needs to know-I'll keep you my dirty little secret,(Dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)My dirty little secret,Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives,It's the best way we survive,I go around a time or two,Just to waste my time with you,_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,find out games you don't wanna play,you are the only one that needs to know-_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,(Dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)My dirty little secret. _

_Who has to know?The way she feels inside (inside!)Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)And all I've tried to hideIt's eating me apartTrace this life back!_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,(Dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)My dirty little secret,Dirty little secret,Dirty little secret._

_Who has to know? _

_Who has to know? _


	5. Dinner Party from that bad place part 2

**Hey I don't own Twilight. I forget sometimes. **

**Ok this next chapter is sort of all over the place. I' now on face book. Review or private message. By the way if you ever have song suggestions let me know. I really like country and I guess its called pop (Ke$ha, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry, etc.) Sorry babbling well enjoy. **

_Previously _

"_Sure is baby" I said. _

_Bella gave me a look. Tonight was going to be a long night. _

ALICE POINT OF VIEW

After eating dinner the couples parted different ways. Taking a piece of cake with them.

Jasper and I went up to my room. He stared down at the ground. I sat at the bay window looking out.

"Jaz, I have to tell you something"

"Yeah go ahead"

"Remember prom night"

"Yeah" he smirked and kind of grimaced.

"Jasper, Jaz I"

"What" he mumbled.

"Jazz I think I might be pregnant."

"What"

"Yeah"

JASPER POINT OF VIEW

Alice is pregnant. What the (insert bad word here)

I cant be a father.

"Alice I'm sorry" I got up and kissed her for the last time.

ALICE POINT OF VIEW

I couldn't tell how Jasper would react. He kissed me and left.

I began to cry. I closed the door, shut the lights, closed the curtains/ blinds, laid on my bed and cried.

MEANWHILE ( this is going on while Jasper leaves Alice)

EMMETT POINT OF VIEW

Tonight. Today. I actually cleaned my room. Ah tonight.

Tonight I would give Rosalie a ring. She doesn't have to use it as an engagement ring. Just a promise ring. I took Rosalie up to my room.

She sat on my bed.

"Rosalie can I ask you something."

"Um yeah"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale will you marry me. I promise to love you forever."

"No Emmett no I'm sorry"

"Well it doesn't have to be an engagement ring."

"Em, I'm also seeing Royce" she sobbed "sorry"

"No I am. Just leave"

I couldn't even look at her heart broken I closed the door and shut off the lights. Throwing a picture or two against the wall. I think that was the first time I ever cried.

(MEANWHILE while Ali & Jaz and Em & Rose split up)

**Bella Point of View **

I took Edward to my room.

"Edward ever wonder about the future"

"Sometimes"

"If you ever had kids, what would you name them" I asked

"Um" he stuttered

"What kind of house would you have" I questioned

"Would we ever get married" I thought aloud

"Bella I really don't feel comfortable talking about this"

"Why" I was confused

"Cause I don't know about the future. I don't know about us"

"Wh- what do you mean. What do you mean you don't know about us"

"Sorry" he got up and left. I went to both Alice and Emmett's doors, but both doors were closed.

I went down stairs and started to clean.

"Edwards just a little confused" I told myself "He'll call tomorrow"

_I was thinking bout her, thinking bout me _

_Thinking bout us, what we gon' be _

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just just a dream _

_So I traveled back, down that road _

_Will she come back, no one knows _

_I realize yeah, it was on Just a dream _

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement _

_Number one spot and now she find her a replacement _

_Iswear now I cant take it Knowing someone got my baby _

_And now you aint around baby I cant think _

_Ishouldve put it down should've got that ring _

_Cause I can stil feel it in the air _

_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair _

_My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife _

_She left me , Im tied _

_Cause I new that I just aint right _

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout meThinkin bout us, what we gon' beOpen my eyes yeah, it was only Just A DreamSo I travelled back, down that roadWill she come back, no one knowsI realize yeah, it was only Just A DreamWhen I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turnTryna get my __Usher__ on but I can't let it BurnAnd I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn forMore and more I miss her, when will I learnDidn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my paybackNow I'm in the club thinking all about my babyHey, she was so easy to loveBut wait, I guess that love wasn't enoughI'm going through it everytime that I'm aloneAnd now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phoneBut she made the decision that she wanted to move onCause I was wrongI was thinking bout her, thinkin bout meThinkin bout us, what we gon' beOpen my eyes yeah, it was only Just A DreamSo I travelled back, down that roadWill she come back, no one knowsI realize yeah, it was only Just A DreamIf you ever loved somebody put your hands upIf you ever loved somebody put your hands upAnd now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everythingSaid if you ever loved somebody put your hands upIf you ever loved somebody put your hands upNow they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everythingI was thinking bout her, thinkin bout meThinkin bout us, what we gon' beOpen my eyes yeah, it was only Just A DreamSo I travelled back, down that roadWill she come back, no one knowsI realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream _

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout meThinkin bout us, what we gon' beOpen my eyes yeah, it was only Just A DreamSo I travelled back, down that roadWill she come back, no one knowsI realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream _

**Review? **

**We see Bella is in severe denial. Ok the next chapter will explain what happened in the next weeks. **

**Like a summary. **

**Um so suggestions or flames? **

**Peace love Fanfiction **

**AliceCullensTwinENA**


	6. 2in1

_Hey, so this is a shortie chapter. Just a summary of what happened like the week after Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper left. The next chapter will fast forward two years! _

_Emmett Point of View _

Rosalie still hasn't called, emailed, or texted me. Its like they disappeared off the face of the earth.

There was a knock on my door.

"Em" the voice asked

"Yeah Ali" I responded to my distressed sister.

"I'm not pregnant"

"I'm sorry Ali"

"No I am kind of glad. I mean yeah it would be cool to be a mom but not yet"

"Ali I miss mom and dad"

"Yeah so do I Em. I wish they hadn't died in that accident" Alice started crying silently.

"Alice is Bella any better?" little hope was left for Bella. She just sat in her room stariing out the window. Sometimes sending emails to Edward but they didn't go through. That account was gone.

"No she just sits in her room" Alice cried harder "I just hope she doesn't do anything dramatic"

"Me too, I have been giving her food" Which was true. IF we didn't feed her she would probably starve.

"Yeah I know. Emmett she needs help. She is starting to scare me, I mean we are past worry we are on to petrified."

"ME too"

Alice started to cry even harder and I cried too. I hugged her we tried to comfort each other. (in a brother sister way. Ewww you gross minds)

_Well? So Alice isn't pregnant sadly. No she didn't get an abortion or a miss carriage. That's just cruel. Emmett is heartbroken, and Bella has fallen into a deep depression. No she hasn't started to cut herself and she wont. _

**-Hales- **

"Edward do you think I should call Alice" Jasper asked "You know see how everything is going"

"No don't worry about them anymore" he replied. His words were slightly slurred.

"Edward we seriously need to watch Rose. I don't trust Royce"

"So what. Let her do whatever the heck she wants."

Jasper walked out of the room and sighed. Edward was drunk again, and God only knows where Rosalie is.

**Rosalie Point of View **

"Royce I don't know. I think I'm going to go. Probably call my old friend Alice"

"No way. Why don't you get comfy stay a while" he persisted.

"No I have to go Jaz will get worried"

"No I have to go Jaz will get worried" he mocked.

I kicked him and tried to run but didn't get far.

"YOU WILL STAY. NOW COME HERE ROSIE" he yelled

_So Jasper regrets leaving Alice, and is very worried about her. Edward becomes an alcholic and parties a lot. While something bad (of which everyone has probably already guessed) will happen to Rose. _

_Picture perfect memoriesScattered all around the floorReaching for the phone 'causeI can't fight it anymoreAnd I wonder if IEver cross your mindFor me it happens all the timeIt's a quarter after oneI'm all aloneAnd I need you nowSaid I wouldn't callBut I've lost all controlAnd I need you nowAnd I don't know howI can do withoutI just need you nowAnother shot of whiskeyCan't stop looking at the doorWishing you'd come sweepingIn the way you did beforeAnd I wonder if IEver cross your mindFor me it happens all the timeIt's a quarter after oneI'm a little drunkAnd I need you nowSaid I wouldn't callBut I've lost all controlAnd I need you nowAnd I don't know howI can do withoutI just need you nowWhoa, whoaGuess I'd rather hurtThan feel nothing at allIt's a quarter after oneI'm all aloneAnd I need you nowAnd I said I wouldn't callBut I'm a little drunkAnd I need you nowAnd I don't know howI can do withoutI just need you nowI just need you nowOh baby, I need you now_

_**I can't wait for the next chapter. I think I might rewrite the first few chapters. Im not sure yet. **_

_**Review comment suggestions **_

_**Good or bad? **_

_**Peace love Fanfiction **_

_**Ali **_


End file.
